Soaked
by siriusisbest
Summary: They were both miserbal, angry, and betrayed. Till they came apon the other. Both, soaked with rain and sorrows they found comfort within each other. One-Shot.


The rain pelted the ground as witches and wizards darted from shop to shop in the hidden coble street, Diagon Alley. All but for one.

Harry Potter walked slowly letting the cold rain splatter on his already drenched hair and clothes. He watched as his soaked dragon skin boots rippled the water with each step.

How long he'd been walking he didn't know nor care. He knew that Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley's were all probably looking for him but he didn't care about that either.

After the hours he head spent walking threw the streets the cold had seemed to numb him. Numb his of the pain The shock, anger, hurt, betrayal, and lost he had all felt when catching his fiancé having a make out session with her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas.

Walking past Ollivander's Harry was brought back to his surroundings by a sound in a back alley behind the old wand shop.

His curiosity getting the best of him he turned around and looked. At the end, up against a brick wall was a figure, on the floor curled up and sobbing in the corner.

He noticed the small frame and long black hair, judging my the body figure he could tell it was a female, and that she was crying.

Deciding he had nothing better to do he made his way towards her. Her sobs and the pounding rain drowned the noise of his foot steps, once in front of her he cleared his throat and asked, "Are you alright?"

The young women jumped at the noise and looked up at him. He watched her attractive face go from fear, regonation, to curiosity. He then realized that he had seen this girl before, and she was very familiar.

"Potter?" she asked.

The it dawned on him. He did know her but he hadn't seen her for nearly four years, except for a random piece in the paper here and there with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She'd grown her hair out and it now lay down past her shoulders, it would probably be in ringlets if it weren't wet. Her nose wasn't so squashed and pug like anymore, but other then that she hadn't changed much and he found himself wondering why he ever thought her ugly.

"Parkinson?"

"Yeah." She looked away and rubbed her eye's trying to make the redness disappear.

Harry took a seat on a paint can next to her while she tried to reduce her puffy eyes. She was surprised to see him sitting there once she turned back around.

"What are you doing Potter?" She asked indignantly.

"Sitting." He shrugged.

"Yes, but why?" she asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Because I've been walking in the rain all day without stopping and I thought I'd give my feet a rest." he shrugged." he simply.

"Why here." She clarified leaning slightly away.

"Do you know of some place better?" he asked looking at her.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again shaking her head.

There was silence where Harry watched people dart around the street at the other end of the narrow, dead end alley and Pansy just starred at the wall. Both soaked with rain and their sorrows.

"Why are you all soaked? It's been raining since yesterday so why didn't you grab a cloak or umbrella or something?" Pansy asked after a short silence except the rain.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry answered not looking away from the alley entrance.

"I grabbed at coat." She pointed out, and she was indeed wearing an expensive looking black leather coat.

Sighing he looked down at his feet, "The weather wasn't the first thing on my mind after catching my fiancée snogging someone who was suppose to be a friend."

"The Weaslette cheated on you?" Pansy asked.

"Yep." Harry looked up at the wall, "So," He looked at her, "I told you why I'm in the rain, you tell be your story."

Pansy sucked in a breath and watched as the falling droplets hit a puddle, "Goes along the same as yours, " She said quietly, "Except I found Draco doing much more then an intense snogging session with my best friend's slutty little sister."

Harry could here the hurt and pain behind the venom in her voice. The emotions that he himself were felling.

She didn't say anything more yet he saw her shacking slightly with suppended sobs.

He thought that maybe that was why he reached out and placed his hand over her smaller one, boggled as a curious sensation went from their hands up his arm, then threw his body, filling it with warmth. Unknown to him, Pansy was feeling the very same thing.

She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled warmly, with for some strange reason bemused to them, she returned it.

"She should go," Pansy said after several silent minutes, "If we stay out here much longer we'll get sick."

"I'm going to go that new coffee shop set up were Florean Fortescu's used to be. Would you care to join me?" he stood and offered his hand.

She looked from his hand to him and back again, before slowly reaching up and taking hold of it, her face breaking out into Harry's opinion a breathtaking smile, "I'd love too."

**Well, that was my first Harry/Pansy story. I rather enjoy Ron/Pansy but eh, I thought I'd give it a try. I like it, personally, but think it could have been better….hmm..what do you think? Sorry that it wasn't beta'd by the way, oh, and if you can think of one I'd like to know if you have a better name for the title!**


End file.
